


A Few Drinks In And A Few Kisses Away

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bickering, Cocaine, Depression, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, M/M, Memories, Post-Divorce, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel flies to California to spend time with his best friend Hunter Clarington after a terrible divorce from Blaine Anderson but doesn’t expect Sebastian Smythe, Hunter’s Dalton classmate and current roommate, and the whirlwind of emotions and memories he carries with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from starlaboratories on Tumblr who won a challenge. I liked it so much I've planned out the entire story already. Also, no sex in the first chapter but it is coming!

Kurt slid his hands over the male's body, his fingers winding over the beautifully sculpted chest, his abdomen graceful yet strong, his navel a small dip that Kurt's mouth nipped at. Every motion caused a breathy gasp and eyes filled with lust. Wanton. That was the word that filled Kurt's mind as another gasp ellicited. 

A pounding knock on the door and Kurt groaned, looking up at the male who was shaking his head, coming back to reality. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the thin door of the airplane restroom. 

"Shit." He whispered and Kurt looked at the hard cock in front of him. 

"Damn. That looked fun too." He said and grinned, standing in the small space then opened the door to see a little old lady. Kurt's blue eyes deepened with a wicked smile. "All yours." He said and moved past, walking back to his seat in second class. He crossed his legs, leaning back as he listened to the lady scream at his random rendezvous man toy in the bathroom. 

"Poor fucker." He murmured, plugging his headphones into his ears and waited for the plane to finish it's flight. 

A few hours later, Kurt walked out of the terminal and grimaced when he saw his best friend holding a sign that read 'the one and only Hummel'. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking to Hunter Clarington. 

"Braving the world without glasses, Clarington? That's ballsy." He said, hugging the platinum record selling artist. 

"I took them off after I passed through security." He said and grinned, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "How are you?"

"Don't. Don't ask me how I am." Kurt whispered, backing away. "I don't need to feel anything yet."

"Kurt... it's been a week since you signed the papers." Hunter said with a sigh, slipping his sunglasses on and handed Kurt a pair. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk, not denying them because he forgot his own in the damn airplane bathroom. 

The best selling author slid them over his blue eyes as they moved through security once more, "Let's get drunk." Kurt said simply and Hunter grinned, smacking the male's ass. 

"Now that's something we both can deal with." He grinned. "Just one flaw..."

Kurt frowned, turning his head as they pushed out of the doors. 

"Sebastian's back from tour."

"And?"

"He is staying with me. Alex kicked him out after the whole cocaine thing."

"Well fuck, indeed." Kurt said and slid into the limo where the driver held the door open for them. 

An hour later, Kurt and Hunter walked into the house and took off their sunglasses. "The beauty queen has arrived at last! How's being single treating you?"

"With lots and lots of sex." Kurt sneered. "How's the drugs treating you?" He pushed past Sebastian who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping it open on the counter. 

"Oh, you know, another rehab stint and I'm fine and dandy. What turned you into such a prissy bitch, today?"

"He didn't get to finish his nookie on the plane over." Hunter chipped in and waved a bottle opener in Kurt's face. Kurt pushed his hand away and took a long drink from the bottle. "We're going out drinking. Are you in?"

"Probation." Sebastian said and took the beer from Kurt's hand, drinking it slowly. 

"Like that's ever stopped you before." Kurt said, grabbing the bottle back and frowned when he realized it was empty. "Asshole."

"Prude."

"Cunt." Kurt verbally punched. 

"CHILDREN!" Hunter shouted and looked at his two best friends. "Jesus Christ, what the hell guys? Can you be adults for like, two seconds, before tearing into each other? We'll just party here, invite some friends... Stop glaring!" Hunter sighed and threw up his hands. "Just go ahead and do it..."

Sebastian frowned, turning to the singer. "Do what, Clarington?"

"Fuck! You're both angry, sad and pent up. It's going to happen anyway, it always does."

"I wouldn't--" "That's disgusting, Hunt--" They both started chiming in. 

"Summer after high school, Oakside Cabins, boat 43 with two bottles of whiskey. Don't tell me those hickeys were from the fish, guys." Kurt frowned at Hunters words and turned to avoid the stares and grabbed another beer. 

"We didn't..." Sebastian began then quieted. "Did we?" Kurt turned back to them, still drinking the ale. 

"Fuck... maybe?" Kurt shrugged although he remembered the night clear as day. They most definitely did /something/ but he wouldn't quite call it fucking. 

"Call some people. Let's get wasted." Kurt grinned and dropped his bag on the couch, falling into place beside it.   
Sebastian frowned, watching as Hunter grabbed his phone. "Are we seriously letting him ignore this?" He whispered. "He just got divorced."

"You know Kurt, if we don't do it here he'll go do it somewhere else. At least we can control who shows up and fucks with his life. Just make sure he doesn't jump off the window ledge." Hunter said softly as he sent a mass text as Sebastian's eyes slid over Kurt's too-thin frame. 

"Did we really fuck?" He asked and Hunter grinned. 

"I don't think intercourse was involved... but Kurt came in sober. You came in nearly passed out. And you were both pissed." Hunter hummed, ruffling Sebastian's hair. 

"/I just wanna run, throw it away.../" 

A loud voice rang out from the hallway and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Shit. SHIT!" He hissed and darted around the corner to the hallway. Kurt looked at Hunter who groaned and covered his face. 

Kurt tilted his head and tried to look down the hall only seeing a door slam. "Who is here?" He asked, looking back at Hunter who bit his lip and shrugged. 

"....That was Karofsky wasn't it?"

"I-I'm not sure. They've kind of been hanging out recently." Hunter shrugged again, watching Kurt's face as it started reddening. Neither said anything else for the next hour as they listened to the sounds of sex come from the furthest room down the hall. 

***TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"SHOTS! SHOTS!" Kurt laughed and cheered with the crowd. Across the table from him was Sebastian Smythe, filling the glasses with a clever concoction of peppermint schnapps and whiskey. They were passed across until they had an even amount in front of them. 

Kurt smirked wickedly, his fingers on the edge of the table, the weight of the vodka weighing him down, holding him to his seat. His foot tapped restlessly to the beat of the song blasting in the background. Hunter checked his phone and looked at the two. "On your mark!"

"GET SET!" The crowd around them cheered louder as Sebastian winked at Kurt with his signature meerkat smirk. 

"GO!" Kurt's hand darted out lifted the small glass, tossing it back, onto the next and next. After the third he coughed, grabbing the next one and tossed it down. By the fifth one he swore someone else was using his hand to grab the shots, downing them. The sweet and harsh liquors crashing down his throat. 

"Ahh!" Sebastian cried out as Kurt finished and he finished his own. "TEQUILA! Double or nothing!"

Kurt moaned, tequila, his drink of choice. He held out his hand shakily and felt Sebastian take it. He squeezed it and Kurt stumbled slightly from his seat. "Bring it, Smythe." He whispered and Hunter groaned. 

"Kurt, you're already five thousand up. You should stop here..." Hunter begged.

"I'm fine, Hunt!" He said, pushing the male away slightly. "God you're just like him!" He shouted and Hunter sighed, looking to Sebastian.

"No." He said simply. "Please, Sebastian, don't be stupid!"

"How is tequila ever stupid?" He grinned, giggling slightly. "Come on Hunter, relax!" He chided, pulling the male onto his lap. 

"When is tequila intelligent?" Hunter asked and leaned in, whispering into Sebastian's ear. The face deadpanned and Sebastian's eyes slid to Kurt's before nodding. "No tequila, sorry guys." He told the dispersing crowd. He looked at Hunter and sighed, helping the male off of his lap. He stood and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Come on." He said simply and walked towards the spare room where Kurt would be staying.

"Come---what?" Kurt's head lolled to the side, his eyes hazy. He stood, drunkenly stumbling past the idiots around him. "What?" He followed Sebastian into the bedroom and shut the door, keeping the sound of the party outside. Sebastian opened the door to the balcony. Kurt followed him, sitting down beside the man and let his legs dangle over the city through the railings. 

"Just relax. Just for a minute." Sebastian said softly, looking at LA beneath them, surrounding them. 

"Why are you fucking Karofsky?" Kurt asked, unwilling to 'relax'. He'd been wanting to ask since he saw David leaving earlier in the day. 

"Why do you care, Kurt?" Kurt grinned and grabbed the railings in front of him, gripping tightly. 

"Because... you hurt him before." He whispered. 

"I know... And I apologized and I'm single and I want someone to comfort me. He's good at that, you know?" Sebastian asked, laying back and looking at Kurt. 

"Comfort." Kurt giggled. "It's overrated." He whispered and laid back as well, the night sky above them. "You know what else is overrated? Marriage." 

"Marriage? Kurt... you loved marriage. You wrote an entire romance collection about it." Kurt laughed, covering his face as he shook his head. 

"I wrote what people would read. Not what I believed." 

"And what do you believe?" Sebastian asked, his eyes skimming Kurt's frame. He was so skinny, since he'd arrived earlier in the day, Sebastian hadn't seen him eat anything. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, he was sure he went days without eating before but Kurt just seemed frail and weak and the one thing Kurt was /not/ was weak.

"I believe... People ruin people." Kurt whispered and slipped his hands behind his head, watching the sky spin. 

"I agree... to an extent. But I think to heal you also need people, to live a full life you need people." Sebastian whispered and sighed, reaching out to push Kurt's hair out of his face. "I'm sorry he hurt you." 

"No..." Kurt whispered, cringing as tears welled in his eyes. "He didn't." He whispered. "Why does everyone think he asked for the divorce?" He whispered and turned away from Sebastian and the sky. 

Sebastian frowned, sitting up slightly. "You asked for it?"

Kurt nodded quietly. "He's better off without me." 

"Do you really believe that?"

"Now I do." Kurt said stoically. "After seeing what he did..." 

"What he--?" Sebastian began then stopped. "I'm sorry, Kurt." He whispered, piecing the puzzle together from clues. 

"He wanted him, you know? I knew. I knew when we first met the guy... I knew Blaine wanted him. He made excuses to see him, and I thought I was holding him back. He was sad... He wanted-- He wanted to be free. So I let him be."

"And you divorced him when he said thank you." Kurt nodded quietly. "Fuck, Kurt..." Sebastian whispered and Kurt frowned. 

"People need people. You're right." Kurt whispered then smiled as he turned again, this time looking at Sebastian. "He needed someone else."

"And what do you need?" Sebastian whispered, desperate to touch Kurt's pink-tinted cheek. 

"I need another shot." He said and rose an eyebrow. "And to be fucked. I haven't been fucked in a... very long time."

"But you just left him a week ago--"

"I mean I haven't been topped, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes flew open and nodded. 

"Wow... Didn't see that one coming." He smiled. "Well, let's go find you a guy for the night and get you one more shot." Kurt beamed as he thought about the idea and held out his hand. Sebastian stood, took the hand and helped Kurt to his feet. "For what it's worth, Hummel, I think you deserve better people than Anderson."

"I think you're wrong, but let's see what I think after another drink." Kurt said, letting Sebastian guide him by his waist back out to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt groaned, feeling the bile rise over and over. He'd taken up a permanent residence in the guest bathroom the next morning. He still felt the horrible stinging in his ass where he had to work to recall the sex and noted the man who'd fucked him had a hard time just finding the right position. Kurt threw up another few shots and he cried. The door opened behind him and he couldn't bring up enough strength to turn and engage the intrudor.

Cool hands pressed to his neck and he let out a soft breath. "Shhh..." Sebastian whispered and rubbed his neck which led Kurt back to his heaving. Sebastian didn't leave, he just pressed his cool hands over Kurt's skin. "I've got you, it's okay." 

Kurt cried into the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach. When he was done Sebastian flushed the toilet, handed Kurt a damp hand towel and then sat down, pulling the naked male against him. "I've got you."

***

"He needs you right now."  
"He needs you."  
"He needs you."

The words repeated in Sebastian's head. The whisperings of Hunter the previous night as they sat at the table, Kurt taking the tequila challenge excitedly. Sebastian's brain had been buzzing with excitement but seeing the sadness in Kurt's eyes, he knew Hunter had been right.

The next morning was no different when he heard the sound of vomiting. A quick check in Kurt's room to see Wes passed out drunk on the bed gave him the proof that it was the recent divorcee dying in the bathroom. 

He walked in quietly and the feeling of sorrow for the boy flooded him. He helped him finish and clean up then held him as Kurt cried into his chest. He cradled him, grabbing a towel from the hanger and wrapped Kurt in it, holding him gently against him. 

Silence filled the room but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable stillness in the stark white bathroom. The only color were Sebastian's overpriced products in the shower and on the counter. It was almost a blinding white but it filled him with his own sort of comfort of cleanness. 

"I'm hungry." The words were small but Sebastian grinned at them and nodded. 

"We can fix that. What do you want?"

"Pasta." Sebastian was going to mention that it was seven in the morning but it was pointless. If Kurt wanted to eat, Sebastian was going to get him some damn pasta. 

"Okay. Let's get you dressed." Sebastian began shifting when Kurt clung tighter to him. 

"Not just yet." Sebastian looked at the frail man with a worried frown but nodded and wrapped his arms around him once more, holding him close. 

"Okay." He said and looked at the ceiling, wondering just how sick Kurt was. 

An hour later a bowl of pasta was placed in front of Kurt and Hunter wandered out of his room, freshly fucked. He leaned against the wall of the living room watching the two. Sebastian was moving around the kitchen as if he owned the damn place, chopping up vegetables and Kurt was wearing what was clearly Sebastian's clothing. Kurt was eating pasta one noodle at a time. Hunter caught Sebastian's eye and Sebastian shook his head quietly, a small motion Kurt didn't notice. 

Damn it. 

Hunter sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. He let out a soft breath and turned to see his own random dates of the night walking out of the apartment with waves passed between them. He glanced at Sebastian once more and turned, going back to bed. 

Sebastian watched him leave, his hands shifting carrots to the side and his eyes watched Kurt eat. "Do you feel like you want to talk?"

Kurt looked up from the food. "I always want to talk, Sebastian." He said and sighed. "I just don't want to talk about what everyone wants to talk about..." 

Sebastian groaned as he threw his own salad together. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why were you doing coke?" Kurt asked, still eating slowly. 

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, his fingers gripping his fork tightly. "I..." He shook his head. "I wasn't." He said and took a bite of his own food. 

"But--"

"But you hear what people want you to hear. What the tabloids say, what everyone thinks. Playboy Smythe, Does Cocaine And Loses Partner. That was my favorite tabloid. Like one thing led to the other and it's worse because I was a whore five years ago." He rolled his eyes and added salt and pepper to his veggie salad. 

"So... tell me the real story." Kurt hummed. 

"Finish your pasta and then I'll think about it." Sebastian stated and watched Kurt count how many spiral noodles he had left with a grimace. "All of it." 

Kurt's face fell into a frown and his shoulders slumped. "All of it?"

"All of it." Sebastian reaffirmed and Kurt groaned, dropping his head but beginning to eat two noodles at a time instead of the regular one.


End file.
